Room For Me
by nsyncfan333
Summary: I’m bad at summaries. AE shipper. Please RR! Chapters 3 & 4 up!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Madison dies. Lots of twists and turns. I'm bad at summaries. Please R/R! A/E shipper  
  
Chapter 1- Death  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Andy's P.O.V.*   
  
He heard the phone ring. He picked it up. It was Madison's mother calling with bad news.   
  
"Madison was in a car accident," she said, now weeping. "It turned out that she was drunk at the time. She crashed into a pole and died instantly."  
  
"I'm so sorry.", Andy said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Ephram's P.O.V.*  
  
I can't believe she died.  
  
He heard the doorbell ring. It was Amy.   
  
"I'm so sorry.", she said.  
  
Was that all anyone ever said when someone passed away?  
  
"Remember what you said to me about grieving that one night? Now I finally know what you meant, Ephram. You see, I'm kind of slow like that."  
  
Ephram chuckled.  
  
Why did she have to be so cute when she was being sarcastic?  
  
"You know what, I should really go or my dad's going to kill me for being late to dinner again. Bye."  
  
"See ya at the funeral."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The funeral was very long and sad. Her family was there and crying, a lot. When Ephram saw her in the casket he knew that he had to get over her. He knew that the girl that he truly loved was Amy.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know that was really short but a lot of my chapters are gonna be like that. Don't worry though. I plan on updating everyday! No flames please! Only comments on how I can make my story better. Thanks! 


	2. True Love

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this story to Chilee. R.I.P. 11/1/03 L  
  
Chapter 2- True Love  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ephram, I have to tell you something.", Amy said as she ran toward him.  
  
"But I have to tell you something! Okay, you can go first."  
  
"Okay, um, Ephram, you know the promise we made? Well, um, I'm afraid that I want to break it."  
  
Ephram raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I love you, Ephram!"  
  
"About the promise, when you said that I could see other people, you meant Madison, right?", Ephram asked.   
  
"Er, yeah, I guess."  
  
"So now you figure that, since she's gone now, there's room for you."  
  
"Ephram, it's not like that!"  
  
"Yeah it is.", Ephram said as he stalked off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Bright, can I have your advice?", Amy inquired.  
  
"Is it about Ephram?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you do what I told you to do?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He hates me."  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't hate --"  
  
"Yeah, he does!", Amy interrupted.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because, when I told him that I loved him, he ran away."  
  
"There must be something more than just that."  
  
"I think you should talk to him."  
  
"Okay."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry I didn't update like I promised! I will though, since I wrote like 9 chapters already! Please review and I'll post them! 


	3. The Whole Truth and Nothing But It

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this story to Chilee. R.I.P. 11/1/03   
  
Chapter 3- The Whole Truth and Nothing But It  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ephram's P.O.V.*  
  
He heard the doorbell ring. It was Bright.   
  
*What did he want?*  
  
"Hey, Bright."  
  
"Hey Ephram, I was wondering if I could have a talk with you."  
  
"Okay, sure. What about?"  
  
"Amy was telling me that you got mad at her for no reason."  
  
"Oh, I had a reason alright."  
  
"What would be…"  
  
"She just used Madison's death as a way to be with me. It's almost as if she's happy that Madison died."  
  
"Dude, that's sick. She would never be happy about someone's death. She really loves you, Ephram, and she always has."  
  
"I have to find her.", Ephram said as he walked away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya, I know, that was REALLY short! I just wanted a cliff hanger. Lol. pls don't kill me! I just can't write long chapters. Deal with it. I'll update more so it will seem like I wrote a lot. lol 


	4. Apologies & Kisses

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this story to Chilee. R.I.P. 11/1/03   
  
Chapter 4- Apologies & Kisses  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ephram went over to Amy's house. She was so glad that he understood her.  
  
"I'm so sorry for getting mad at you, Amy. I now understand why you told me you loved me. It was because you do."  
  
Amy blushed.  
  
"I accept your apology, Ephram. And I do love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Just then, Ephram pulled Amy into a deep kiss. They wished it could last forever even though they knew it couldn't.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh my god, Delia!", Amy exclaimed as she saw her in the doorway later that day.  
  
"Eww, you're kissing!", Delia said, grossed out.  
  
"Do you want to go see a movie, Amy?"  
  
"Okay.", Amy replied to Ephram.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amy and Ephram went to see," Matrix Revolutions". Ephram really only asked her to go to get away from Delia.   
  
When they were showing a scary part in the movie, Amy leaned in close to Ephram.  
  
"It'll be okay.", Ephram reassured Amy as her kissed her on her head.  
  
Amy looked up at him and kissed his lips.  
  
After the movie ended, they left the theater and Ephram went to the bathroom. While Amy was waiting for him she felt someone put their hands over her eyes and kiss her on the lips.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was a little longer, wasn't it?! Hehe try to guess who kissed amy! 


End file.
